


Andromeda Special

by seungsols



Series: Like, Comment, Subscribe! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung and Seungkwan reach their 100k milestone and decide to make an FAQ video to answer their subscribers’ questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda Special

“Is this lighting set up weird?” Soonyoung aske as he adjusted the lighting fixture.

“Hyung, it’s okay as is, don’t mess with is!” Seungkwan whine as he was scrolling through his Twitter, looking at the questions their fans were sending them. “Wah, we have a lot of questions to answer.”

“Sorry,” Soonyoung sighed as he sat down next to his friend at their desk. “I guess I’m a bit too excited. I still can’t believe we did it!”

“Me neither!” Seungkwan smiled as he looked up from his phone.”

It’s true, they never imagine that one hundred thousand people would watch two Korean teenage boys talk and make fools of themselves for a couple of minutes. And the fact that they’ve been receiving positive feedback was more than they could ever ask for.

“Did you bring the package from Youtube?” Soonyoung asked. “We’re going to open it in front of the camera, right?”

“It’s still in the kitchen downstairs,” Seungkwan replied. “I thought we were just going to show them later after the livestream.”

“But wouldn’t they feel special knowing that we waited until the broadcast to show them?” Soonyoung added.

He had a point. A very good point indeed. “Alright, I’ll get the box,” Seungkwan sighe as he pushed himself from the desk and stood up. “Don’t start the livestream without me.”

–

“Hey guys! It’s Soonyoung!” Soonyoung beamed as he started the livestream video. “Seungkwan-ah is getting a surprise for you guys downstairs, but until then, I can start our huge FAQ session!” 

Reading the livestream messages from the chat box, the fans seemed very eager. He reached over to Seungkwan’s phone and unlocked it. Honestly, with a passcode as easy as your mother’s birthday, Seungkwan’s phone wasn’t hard to figure out.

“Let’s see,” he said as he scrolled through their shared twitter account. “Ah, we have a question from one of the users, soonseokmin,” Soonyoung chuckled at the name. “He write, ‘AHHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!’” he read out loud. “‘ESPECIALLY SOONYOUNG HYUNG!! YOU’RE THE BEST!’” Soonyoung blushed at the cute fan. “‘WHO ARE YOUR FAVOURITE COMEDIANS?’”

Soonyoung was very happy at the fan’s enthusiasm. “Yah!” Seungkwan yelled from the door way. “What are you doing?” he continued as he came in with the box.

“Uh–” Soonyoung began to sweat. He looked at the camera. “To answer your question real quick, I look up to Yoo Jaesuk Sunbaenim!” he stated before Seungkwan threw him out of his chair.

“Yah! Hyung, I said to wait for me!” Seungkwan puffed his cheeks before he sat at his seat and fixed his hair. “Hello everyone, it’s your Jeju friend, Seungkwan! We will officially be starting our FAQ Session!”

Soonyoung glared as his head poked up from the floor. “You didn’t need to throw me,” he muttered to Seungkwan.

“Hyung, quit complaining,” Seungkwan whispered back as he smiled at the camera. “Yes, I’ll be looking for questions to answer so send in your questions real quick!”

–

“I can’t believe he saw my question!” Seokmin squealed in his seat as he shook Mingyu sitting next to him.

“Can you stop!” Seungcheol yelled as he looked back at the couch. He sat at the coffee table on the floor with his laptop as he broadcasted the livestream onto the television in his basement.

“Yah,” Jihoon sighed as he brought back the bowl of popcorn. “I hope they can answer all of our questions!”

“I got it covered, hyung!” Hansol snickered as he opened his laptop. Chan leaned over to look at Hansol’s screen and saw a thousand twitter tabs open. “It’s all about timing!”

“Hyung, you’re insane!” Chan laughed as he leaned his head on Hansol.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were on the floor, carefully watching the two Youtubers on the screen.

“Seungkwan has such a nice voice,” Jisoo complimented.

“Soonyoung’s voice isn’t that bad either,” Jeonghan added. “It’d be cool if we could make a cover with them someday.”

“Way ahead of you guys!” Wonwoo snickered as he sat in between the two on his phone on twitter. “I just asked if we could have a collab with them!”

“There’s no way they’d see that!” Jihoon laughed.

“Oh, hold on!” Soonyoung announced on the television. All eyes looked up at the Youtubers. “We just got asked if we could collab with… jeonwon96 and his friends…”

The boys in Seungcheol’s basement started freaking out. “He saw it!” Wonwoo shouted as he stood up and jumped around. He went straight to Mingyu and Seokmin on the couch who were screaming in excitement.

Jihoon’s mouth was left open as he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Ah,” Seungkwan giggled. “If you and your friends email us, jeonwon96, we might be able to do something!”

“Oh my gosh!” Jisoo exclaimed as he shook Jeonghan by his shoulders. “We could collab with Youtube people!!”

“Calm down, calm down!” Jeonghan said, trying to stop Jisoo from shaking him.

“Holy shit! This is so great!” Seokmin said as he was tearing up. “I’m actually crying!”

“Can you believe them?” Jihoon scoffed as he looked towards Seungcheol’s direction. Surprisingly, Seungcheol was already sending an email to Seungkwan and Soonyoung for the collaboration. 

Un-fucking-believable.

–

“Ah, we’re receiving a load of questions now,” Soonyoung announced as he checked the livestream chat room as Seungkwan continued through twitter messages. “Oh, hvchoi says that Seungkwan should sing something for us!”

Seungkwan looked up from his phone at the monitor as Soonyoung clicked the user’s icon and their profile popped up. This person was fluent in English and seemed pretty cute. “Oh, an English speaker!” Seungkwan gasped in amazement.

“Oh, gosh, don’t speak–”

“I’m from Jeju!” Seungkwan yelled in English. “Nice to meet you– uh– Hansol!!” He giggled at his attempted as Soonyoung glared at him. 

“Oh, look at this, look at this!” Soonyoung nudged Seungkwan. “We have viewers from China!” The two gasped in amazement as they noticed that the Chinese user was writing in Korean.

“Wah, you’re so talented!” Seungkwan smiled at the camera.

“This is from… wenjun96,” Soonyoung read, “‘Can you please give a shoutout to me and my friend? We’re big fans from China and we hope you can visit us one day! From, Junhui and Minghao.”

The two looked at the camera as Seungkwan attempted on speaking Chinese. “Thank you for supporting us, Junhui and Minghao!” Seungkwan waved at the camera.

Soonyoung waved as well. “We’ll see if we can visit China real soon! We’re planning to do a special Youtube series there!”

“Hyung!” Seungkwan hit Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Don’t spoil anything!”

“I’m sorry!” He looked at the camera and bowed sincerely. “Everyone, I’m sorry for the big spoiler! Please forget everything I just said just then!”

“Ah, look what you did hyung,” Seungkwan whined as he showed Soonyoung their very lively twitter notifications. “Now everyone’s asking us to come to their place.”

“Ah, everyone!” Soonyoung bowed again. “We’ll do a world tour to see you all!”

Seungkwan sighed as he leaned against the table. “Everyone, if you ever wanted to know why Soonyoung never does the announcements, this is your answer.”

“But speaking of announcements!” Soonyoung stood up straight. “We have something to show you guys.” Seungkwan looked at him in confusion.

“Oh!” Seungkwan snapped as he bent over to grab the box on the floor. “Every, we have something really special to show you!”

“Yah, this is why it took so long for us to come up with this livestream,” Soonyoung nodded. “We were waiting for this item to be delivered so that we could show you all!”

Seungkwan grunted as he lifted the box onto the desk. Soonyoung patted his younger friend’s back before handing him the scissors. “Guys,” Seungkwan wheezed, “we have a special thing to show all of you!” With the scissors, Seungkwan cut through the tape that secured the box.

He then tried to rip the folds, which was difficult for him, so Soonyoung helped him rip the box open. The two dug down and gasped as they felt the item underneath. Soonyoung started singing victory music as Seungkwan slowly lifted it from the box.

They put their silver Youtube play button plaque on the table as they clapped before high-fiving each other. “Yes, we finally got our Silver Button!” The two cheered.

“We couldn’t have done this without you guys!” Seungkwan smiled as he wiped a tear that was starting to form. 

Soonyoung nodded. “We want to thank you guys for all the support and love over the past three years we’ve had this channel.”

“Yeah, we’re really thankful for all of you!” Seungkwan sighed. “We hope that we’re able to have more livestreams and talk to every fan when we get the chance to!”

“Ah, Seungkwan-ah,” Soonyoung snickered as he rubbed his dongsaeng’s back, “you’re making this too serious! Everyone, please continue supporting us as much as you can in the future!”

The timer on his phone began to ring as he quickly shut it off. “Ah,” Seungkwan pouted. “It’s already been one hour since we started. We have to bring the broadcast to an end.”

“Parting is such sweet sorrow,” Soonyoung sighed, pretending to sniffle. “He looked up and saw the livestream explode with messages. “Yah! Why are you all asking questions now? Where were you at the beginning!” The two laughed as most of the viewers said they were eating dinner with their families.

“Ah, hyung you have to be more considerate!” Seungkwan scolded. “They were enjoying family time!”

“Ah, sorry,” Soonyoung apologized. “Next time, we’ll broadcast at a time that’s more convenient for everyone.”

“Yes!” Seungkwan clapped. “Two o’clock in the morning!” he joked.

“On a Monday!” Soonyoung added.

The two high-fived before collecting themselves.

“Okay, we’ll seriously stop the livestream now,” Seungkwan cleared his throat. “Thank you to everyone who joined us!”

“Until next time,” Soonyoung smile as he waved, “this is Soonyoung–”

“–and Seungkwan’s Andromeda!” The two waved at the camera. “Bye!”

Soonyoung pressed the stop button as he leaned back in his seat with Seungkwan. “I think I lost my voice.”

“I think I did too,” Seungkwan wheezed. “But it was worth it!”


End file.
